Whoops
by Munkman13
Summary: After a night of...I don't want to say passion, but something a lot like passion...enjoyment? Ed and his entire family might be in a bit of a tight spot. May is just trying to figure out where her life goes from that point on. Friendships are forged and tested. Don't like Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny A. Owns Ed Edd n Eddy I own nothing not even this computer. Unrealistic idea but why not? They are in high school.**

Ed shifted over on his bed. He felt something tighten around his midsection, looking down he saw his May Kanker doll had gotten out and wrapped itself around him after dressing up as Miss Danger Lady! his favorite female superhero. Smiling a little Ed closed his eyes planning to go back to sleep.

"Silly doll." He said out loud. A girlish giggle mixed with a snort was his reply.  
"Silly Ed." Ed then remembered a very important fact that many would think would have been his first thought. He did not own a May Kanker doll, especially a life-sized one. Snapping his eyes wide open he looked down bug-eyed and terrified at the blonde trailer girl as she only smiled, her buckteeth biting her lip.

"Good morning big Ed!"  
"Kanker!" Ed shouted and jumped up and out of his bed. When he landed, the sheet fluttered up and then back down. Ed realized another most horrifying thing. He was naked. So was May. Both looked at each other with a red blush. Now his mommy and Dad had told him all about the birds and the bees and how the only person who should ever see you naked was going to be your future spouse.

If that was the case Ed all of a sudden really wanted to look into divorce hearings.  
"I w-what huh? You were supposed to be Miss Danger Lady!" Ed cried out in shock. May Kanker was dressed up ...or at least had been... as the greatest female action hero of all time and space! She had lied to him.

May Kanker gave him a surprised and dubious look. "Ed do you remember anything from last night?" Ed put his finger to his pouted out lip and began to think, and think, and think and think. For some reason all that could come to mind was the fact that they were both still naked, well at least she had the nice warm sheet to cover herself up with.  
Looking around Ed saw where he had thrown his favorite green jacket, picking it up he slipped it on and buttoned up as much as he could. Sitting down on the floor he began to think a little clearer, it finally came to him. An epiphany! A vision! A picture in his head!

He had been sitting around in his room and watching his favorite monster movie marathon on television. When suddenly out from a mount ion of well placed objects of most personal value to him rose the great and powerful Miss Danger Lady!  
He could only sit and gawk at her amazingness, her shiny breast plate and flowing cape. She had given a sultry familiar smile, he could not see her face she was wearing a domino mask. He goofily grinned back. His grin got even wider when she had grabbed ahold of his shirt and delivered a real knockout of a kiss that curled his toenails in pleasure. He never even dreamed that he could meet his all time favorite super heroine in the flesh!

Other things happened. His body acted weird, and so did hers. But when it was over he felt great! Now the morning after he found out that it was just May Kanker. Unless of course this could mean...  
"May..." He said in awe.  
"Yes Ed?" She said breathlessly. Expectantly.  
"Are you Miss Danger Lady?" May could only give an annoyed look followed by a chortle of laughter, she shook her head because for a full minute she could not respond.  
"N-no Ed...It was just something I made out of cardboard and drapes."  
"Why?"  
"There was no scrap metal just lying around."  
"Why did you...come over here last night? Dressed like Miss Danger Lady?" May looked around for a bit before looking him straight in the eye. Holding the covers close to her chest she sat up straighter.  
"You really want to know?" Ed nodded his head vigorously.  
"I just wanted to...you know...and I thought you would be more willing with...well...I did it for you ya know!" May looked angry and flustered and just about ready to break his headboard, or maybe his knee caps. Ed looked around...oh man what would Double D do in a situation like this? Probably not get into this kind of situation...well what about Eddy?...again Eddy would probably try to kick her out, that would not work in this type of situation. Like the knights of ye old round table quest Ed was chivalrous! Man did he ever want to get a pony.

Thinking of ponies and chivalry Ed got a pretty good idea. Hopping to his feet he bowed low and presented his hand like that scene in the comic where lord Chambermaid swore alliance to the cybernetic queen.  
"I thank you Miss May for a nice night and...and ...uh..."  
"Yes?"  
"Er um uh...Buttered toast!" Ed shouted out as his stomach grumbled. His closest best buddy bails him out once again.  
"Buttered toast? I don't get it."  
"Well um you er look hungry! Yeah and so am I with the eating of the big breakfast and everything! Would you er like some?"  
"Buttered toast you mean? Breakfast?"  
"Uh-huh."  
May's face broke into a full out grin. "Yes I would love some breakfast Big Ed!" Rd turned around to start to go upstairs. The clearing of a throat grabbed his attention. Turning back around May was pointing downwards at his still bare legs. Blushing Ed rushed around grabbing his underwear and pants, he was soon fully dressed. May had followed suit and was also presentable should anyone be up.

Ed began to make his way back up the stairs when the clearing of throat caught his attention again. May was sitting on the bed with her arms raised up and in his direction. She cocked an eyebrow, Ed might not have been very bright but he decided to go with his gut instinct. Going back he picked her up and walked back up the stairs, banging her head against the doorframe quite by accident, she didn't seem to notice or mind.  
Ed was not entirely sure why he was carrying her up the stairs to his kitchen. By Evil Tim's left nostril he wasn't even sure why he was going to make her breakfast, and buttered toast of all things, his food!

Oh man what if his parents were awake! Or Sarah! Which was just as bad. Walking in with May Kanker of all people in his arms, it would be so embarrassing. He stuck his head out of the basement door and looked around, a military colonel surveying the layout of the fort. The coast was clear. The coast for the toast was no boast!

He deposited May in a chair and went to the breadbox. Popping a few pieces into the toaster he sat down across from her. They did not make eye contact and just looked around the room uncomfortably for a few seconds.

"Do you got any eggs?" May finally broke the silence.  
"Frank the fridge is full." Ed pointed at the giant monolith of cold storage that sat in the corner. May took out a carton of eggs, the milk bottle and a block of cheese. She grabbed a frying pan and began to go at it.

She moved around the kitchen expertly. She seemed used to being in there, comfortable. Ed could only sit there and sweat. For what felt like an eternity the toast popped up.  
"Eggs are ready!" May called. Ed got out a couple of plates and they began to eat in silence. Crumbs flew from either end of the table as they ate rather ravenously. They finished at the same time, Ed's stomach growled again and he felt the overwhelming desire for dessert.  
"Chunky Puffs?" He asked getting out the bowl and the box. May nodded, she didn't have cereal that often, well at least not expensive name brand cereal.

May could hardly wait and slurped down half of the bowl before Ed could even take a bite of his own. She had finished when he had one spoonful.  
"You going to finish that?" Ed looked down, sighed and pushed it across the table for her. May greedily gobbled it down. A satisfied belch and then a quick excuse me followed shortly after.

Footsteps came down the stairs. Both sat paralyzed for a second, and then the door flew open. Sarah stood in the open doorway, her hair disheveled and still in her pajamas. She didn't seem to notice May until she was in the room.  
"Ed! What the heck is she doing here!"  
"Just leaving actually." May said standing up. She went past Ed and gave what she probably thought of as a seductive wink. Passing by Sarah she pretended to punch her across the head. Sarah flinched away. May grinned triumphantly.

"Two for flinching." She then gave the younger girl a couple of taps on the arm. May left throughout he front door. Ed heard it slam close. Sarah looked where the trailer girl had been sitting. She went to the cabinet and got out a bowl for her cereal.  
"That was weird. Why was she here?" Sarah glared down at her older brother. Ed just shrugged and looked away. He really really didn't like lying to his little sister, it always made him feel uncomfortable, it didn't help that she would hold it over his head if she found out that he was lying. Sarah glowered for a moment before pouring herself some Chunky Puffs, the bowl filled a fifth of the way with actual puffs, and the rest was just powdered residue from the bottom. Sarah was about ready to scream her head off before Ed jumped up to get her some from an unopened box.

**Danny A. Owns Ed, Edd n Eddy. I own nothing not even this computer. I plan to write a few more chapters for this. Review or something I guess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny A. Owns Ed Edd n Eddy I own nothing not even this computer. I might continue this unsure. Review Please**

May's mother worked late every night. Some nights she was home earlier and some nights she was home later. Some nights May was sure that her mother never came home at all.  
Sometimes she didn't see her mother for days on end.  
It was going to be one of the nights when her mother was home early. That was always a nice change of pace. Or it would be if May could shake this stupid cold, or flu or whatever it was that was affecting her. It was certainly a weird flu, she had been getting light headed and occasional dizzy spells, and she had even been vomiting at times, it seemed to come and go all week but mostly in the morning.

No one knew that she was sick not even her sisters, and that was odd for her, as she had shared a lot with her sisters. The same bed, the same clothes, even the same boyfriends at times when they were desperate.  
Sharing so much then it of course would have been natural, almost normal to share the same germs and cold. But that was not the case, medical care was expensive and if she stayed sick much longer then who knew how much she might cost the family?

Contrary to her sister's beliefs she didn't like to take more then her fair share, her fair share just so happened to be the same amount as the other two.

The three girls sat at the small kitchen table with the remains of dinner laid out in front of them. It had been beans and fries and for some odd reason it made May's stomach turn a little, she managed to choke down her portion, if she hadn't then she wouldn't have gotten anything else. What she especially enjoyed was the microwaved peas and carrots. In fact when Lee went to the can and Marie had pushed her vegetables onto May, she hadn't objected as she normally did.

It was weird maybe it had something to do with survival or enzymes or something? Her body telling her to get more vitamins to combat the sickness? She didn't know, maybe she would look it up at the school next week? That was where she got most of her information from, the school computers and library, it was a useful place to go and read and learn about chemistry. Plus it was always a great place to wreck whenever she and her sisters got bored.

The dinner plates were mopped up of all and any leftover residue, waste not want not as her mother would say. Or as Lee put it "Eat up or starve." With those options then it was normal to choose.

The three girls picked up their plates and silverware. It paid to work hard whenever their mom came home early in case one of them snitched on the other two and they all got into trouble. All of their chores from earlier had been done and now it was really only the dishes and pampering their mother. Before the water had even hit the plates a door slammed and a cough hacked through the tiny trailer.

"Girls? Ya here?" A two packs a day voice called from the front. Their mother was actually pretty conscious of how badly the cigarettes smelled, she only smoked outside of the trailer.  
'This dump is cruddy enough as is.' Was her logic. The smell still lingered on her skin and therefore followed her into the trailer and attached itself to the furniture, giving everything a nicotine smell.

"We're in the Kitchen Ma!" Lee shouted out huskily, she sounded a decent amount like their mother, none of them knew why she had just always sounded like that. Their mother in all her five foot something glory, with long red hair and devilish glints in her eyes came in with her waitress uniform over her shoulder, she had her house cleaner outfit on at the moment, during the week she had to work in an assembly line on top of everything else. But hey, whatever payed the bills.

Their mom moved over to the fridge and pulled out a can of beer, she leaned against the counter and pulled open the tab. Kicking off her shoes she grinned at her kids. May was washing the dishes, Marie would dry and Lee would scurry around and quickly put them away. It had felt like it had been weeks since they had seen each other and it would have surprised neither group that it very well might have been.

Still her girls could take pretty good care of themselves, evident by the cooking and cleaning. She had noticed that one of them had prepared a plate for her and left it in the fridge to be reheated at her leisure. May had probably prepared it, at Lee's instructions. The redhead was a good leader but embarrassingly lazy, and the blonde while a hard worker was none too imaginative when it came to seeing what needed to be done.

"So...nice day?" Ms. Kanker said to brake the silence.  
"It was getting' cold, I need better sneakers." Marie complained drying off some of the forks.  
"Well we can look at the salvation army or something I guess." It would be cheaper then paying for the amputation of frostbitten appendages anyway.  
"Hey! How come she gets new sneakers but I can't have a new belt Maw?" Lee asked indignantly clattering the forks into the drawer.  
" yours is plenty fine." She groaned out. Marie stuck out her tongue at Lee who threatened her with a dented spoon.

"You little freeloaders should try to pick up shifts at the old factory or something, stuff don't come cheap ya know." The three girls nodded, May a tad slower then the other two, she just felt really, really rotten all of a sudden.  
"You alright kiddo?" May couldn't figure it out, it felt like some kinda cramp in her gut.  
"Yo May maws talking to ya!" She wondered if she had low blood sugar? She was still a little hungry. Maybe a couple of pickles before bedtime?  
"MAY!" Lee shouted into her little sister's ear. May yelped and jumper a bit, the plate she had been holding dropped to the floor and smashed into six pieces of varying size and sharpness.

"MAY!" Ms. Kanker shouted in alarm and a bit of frustration, if it wasn't one thing then it was twelve others with these kids.  
"S-sorry ma!" She cried out. Her head felt insanely light headed and she grasped the side of their pathetic counter for some balance. The other three women grasped a limb and moved her into the living room. Sitting down on the couch May put her head between her legs and took a couple deep breaths.  
"Stupid cold." She muttered under her breath.

"Marie get some water."  
"I'm not thirsty." The bluenette replied with a questioning look on her face.  
"For her kibble brain!" The girl ran off, if one thing was law it was never disobey ma.

Ms. Kanker felt her youngest daughter's forehead for a brief moment. She wasn't hotter then what was normal. But she seemed off...familiarly off...badly off...dangerously off...  
"Aw no. No. NO." Ms. Kanker repeated over and over again looking at her blonde baby girl. Not this, not this of all things. If she had been religious she would have cursed God, Jesus and Satan right then and there, soul be damned!

Standing up she stalked out of the room leaving the three girls alone. Marie handed May a coffee mug filled with water, she took a couple of hesitant sips before nodding her thanks.  
"What the heck did you do this time?" Lee said despondently, her mood matching her mothers.  
"I... I don't know, nothing I think?" May screwed up her eyes, she couldn't really remember her mother being this angry at her for a while. At that moment their mother came back in with a box that she threw down next to her kid.  
"Drink and then piss on that, bring it into the other room once your done." The older girls looked down and then at each other with questioning looks. A pregnancy test? Shouldn't it be a thermometer or something?

May stood up obediently and went into the other room. The rest of the family moved into the kitchen and sat down. The silence went on for a solid minute before Lee stood up and took out their mother's dinner. She placed it in front of her, Ms. Kanker just continued to stare at it not moving.  
May joined them two minutes later and placed a stick on the table. The four of them sat in silence, up until Ms. Kanker picked up the test and stared down at it.

She closed her eyes and breathed out through her nose.  
"You colossal idiot." She through the stick down and stood up moving over to where May sat, wide eyed and scared, a chipmunk caught in a hawks sight line.  
"You colossal idiot! Do you have any idea what you just did?"  
"N-no." May stammered out frightened beyond belief.  
"Wait wait wait." Lee said looking at the test. "May's knocked up?"

"Who?! Who did this?! Was it that creep down by the public bathrooms?! Who did this to you girl?!"  
"Y-you don't know them..."  
"Was it some kinda drifter or something?!" May began to cry, little hiccup's with snot leaking out.  
"Don't think that'll get you out of this missy." Ms. Kanker hissed into May's flushed face. "Now tell me. Who's. Is. It?"  
"Big Ed's!" May shouted before covering her face and bawling her eyes out. Ms. Kanker stood confused. Who was big Ed? Some kinda pedophiliac ice cream man? Her other daughters looked shocked and even a tad envious.

"Seriously?! Ya got one! May you minx!" Marie shouted and gave her crying sister a slug on the arm.  
"Jeez louis May, I expected Marie to do this but you? Come on."  
"I take offense at that." Marie deadpanned. "Still congrats sis! Now you two are hooked for life. Man when my oven Mitt gets me and mine." Marie trailed off and got a faraway look in her eye, she seemed to drool a little and almost groped the air.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know who this big Ed yahoo is?" Ms. Kanker said indignantly.  
"He's May's boyfriend." May gave out a conforming nod lifting her head up from her hands.  
"How old is he?"  
"Around our age." Ms. Kanker was confused, she hadn't expected that. Maybe he was one of those well off to do kids from that culdesac across the way? Then she got an idea.  
"What do you mean around your age?" Lee and Marie shrugged.  
"Maybe a year older then the three of us?" Lee guessed it was hard to tell with the nut. Ms. Kanker thought a little.

A year older, a year more mature, that might mean he could be charged with some kinda pedophilia junk. Yeah...yeah. Ms. Kanker began to grin. She grabbed up the test and sat on her haunches next to her still sniffling daughter and hugged her around the head.  
"Kiddo you and your sisters get your coats we three are going for a walk."

Ed had just finished construction on his asparagus and green bean house. His Dad's meatloaf and mashed potatoes pyramid might have just outdone him though. Fancy dinner time was always the best. And the best part was that Ed always used his vegetables so that he could store them and not feel inclined to eat them. And Sarah said that he never planned ahead.

"Always three steps captain." He leaned over and whispered into her ear. She merely looked at him questioningly and with disgust. A knock came at their front door and the entire family stopped their chewing and swallowing.  
"Is Jimmy early dear?" Their Mother asked Sarah. She could only shrug. The guy always texted before he changed plans. He liked her to know where he was in case of possible kidnappings.  
"Ed could you answer the door." Their Dad asked while putting his makeshift toothpick flag at the top of the pyramid. Ed didn't know if this was a ploy so that his Dad could mess with his green bean fence, but he decided to give the guy the benefit of the doubt. Shooting up out of his chair he rushed to the door skidding to a stop and leaving tread marks along the floor. Maybe it was Eddy or Edd? The three of them were planning to meet up after breakfast to go to school so maybe they just came early is all.

"Hiya Edd..." Ed stopped when he saw who was at the door. A tall red headed woman with two harpies and May Kanker standing at his door. May looked downright drained. He would maybe have to save her later from the vampires like in Dracula twenty four : The unstakeing!

But until then he was just planning to run and hide under the table.  
Slamming the door closed before the devil in woman form could ben reach out and say hello, Ed turned around and ran back to the dining room. His sister gave him a confused look as he flew back in and lunged under the table. He only needed to shout one thing.

"Kankers!" His little sister's face grew pale before she also took up his cry and jumped under after him. Ed covered his eyes and shivered Sarah was right beside him doing the same.  
"What are you doing?" Their Mommy said. Ed opened his eyes and looked at her from out underneath the table.  
"Kankers and May! Bad for Ed! Danger Danger! The crisis has begun, to the bunker!"  
"To the bunker!" His dad shouted from beside him underneath the table.  
"Out from under there! Now who was at the door?" with that she stood up and walked over to the front door.

"Don't open it mom!" Sarah shouted flying out after her. Ed and their Dad after the two women. They were too late. The door was open and the family wandered in. The grown up Lee that Ed had never seen before was at the front then her three daughters. May in the middle being supported by the two older siblings. The woman held out a well worn hand.  
"MY name is Bebe Kanker." She shook his mom's hand and then held up a weird looking stick that caused his mom to take in a deep breath and look at Dad shocked.  
"And we need to talk."  
"Connor!" She shouted at their dad. He looked confused and then his eyes widened.  
"Not me Rachel!" Their dad shouted defensively.  
"No we are here looking for an Ed... Girls what's his last name?" Lee and Marie looked over May's head before shrugging.  
"You two really don't know?" Bebe Kanker deadpanned.  
"To be perfectly honest it has just never come up before."

"Fine then...simply put you kid" She pointed at Ed. He jumped and grabbed the rails on the banister, ripping a couple out he brandished them like a cross and aimed them in the Kanker's general direction.  
"With the power of the anti pit and the lord of blessing bull behind me I remove your power of the dark souls!" Ed shouted his voice ringing with truth and power. The entire hall grew quite. Sarah just turned and began to walk up the stairs, she was wiping her hands clean of this right now. Even if she missed out on Ed getting in trouble, his craziness was simply not worth it.

"Does he do this often?" Bebe asked Rachel awkwardly.  
"Every single day."

"Okay back to blackmailing you now." Bebe held up the test again. "Your kid and my youngest, she's just a junior he's...older? Right?"  
"Well Ed should have been in senior year...but something's came up and well he needed to stay back a little." Ms. Kanker looked triumphant and she walked into the house.  
"Well then. We got a lot to discuss about." Rachel grabbed a hold of her sons ear and pulled him after her into the living room. She sat him down on one end of the room. Marie, May and Lee all sat together on the couch. Ed gave a little wave to May. She smiled and waved back. Bebe and Rachel sat in a couple of chairs and glared at each other. Ed's Dad ran off to the kitchen to brew up some coffee as was his fallback during a crisis.

"I just want to say this pretty straight forward like. I want a good amount of whatchamacallit...restitution and we don't sully your family's good name or take ya to court."  
"Well" Rachel began smoothing out her dress with one hand. "I have heard from Sarah on occasion that your girls have violated my sons privacy and been frequent tormentors towards both of my children. I wrote it off as simple 'hazing' just your girls acting out and nothing serious to come from it. Still I think that a court would love to know about your girls past records." Bebe Kanker fumed her teeth sparked as she gnashed them together.  
"Your kiddo slept with my underage daughter ya nut. No matter how you cut this, It's gonna end badly for you."  
"How do you even know that it's my sons child? Your girl could be lying."  
"My daughters don't lie!" Ms. Kanker shouted standing up.  
"Well Ed certainly hasn't said that it is his child."  
"He hasn't not said that it isn't!"  
"Double negatives tricky..." Connor said returning to the room with the coffee.

"Just ask him and I will guarantee what he says." Rachel said with dignity. "No."  
"Er...Not yes?" Ed said scared. All eyes turned to him. Bebe with triumph, His parents in shock and anger, May's only in surprise, and perhaps deep, deep down, joy.  
"Out of my house. Now." Rachel said rising up.  
"No way not yet. I demand you pay us so that we don't have to worry about this alone!" Rachel began to shoo the Kanker family out of her household.  
"Half of it is his! Half of it is his!" Bebe shouted in anger pointing at where Ed now stood scared and confused at his mother's anger. The Kanker's were forced out the door and into the night. Ms. Kanker glared at the woman in her house and fancy lighting, with hot and cold running water and clearly scared out of her mind by some trailer trash floozy.  
Ms. Kanker turned and stalked away angrily. Her girls right behind her.

"What's your problem?" Lee asked Marie as the two left, her blue haired sister was kicking at the sidewalk angrily.  
"I'm just kinda bummed that my oven mitt and I didn't do the nasty first. May beat me at something!" Marie ejaculated angrily. Lee just responded by punching her little sister across the back of the head.

Nazz sat up at her vanity, it was positioned near the window, if she leaned over much like she was doing now she could see the entire neighborhood. Including what was going on at Ed and Sarah's house. The Kanker clan left, Bebe leaving in a huff. Then Lee and Marie arguing about something, and then May, she stopped for a moment and looked back at where Ed and his parents stood in the doorway. She then turned and walked after her rapidly departing family. The blonde scratched her head in confusion.

**Danny A. Owns Ed Edd n Eddy I own nothing not even this computer. Review if you want to. Please and thank you. Rachel Connor as in the writer of the show and Bebe as in just because.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Danny A. owns Ed Edd n Eddy. I own nothing not even this computer.**

May was in bed, her back facing her sisters. The wind was whipping around the trailer and a few breezes got inside. The blankets on top of them were thin, but since there were so many and they had their combined body heat it was not as chilly as it could be.  
Be thankful for small favors anyway.  
Their mother was still downstairs in the living room, she had been yelling on the phone at someone for a really long time and the three of them could only make out bits and pieces of the conversation.

May shrugged her shoulders around a little and dragged her pillow out from underneath her head. She hugged it close to her stomach and chest, the pillow was pretty flat, she had been using the same one for years now, and she actually had to fold it in half to get any kind of resistance or form.  
She bit her lip and looked down at the pillow shoved against her worn blue pajamas. A baby. She had a baby growing inside of her. Maybe right where the pillow was pressed against right now was where the little boy or girl was developing.

May would never in a million years and for a billion dollars admit that she was scared. But between her, the pillow and the little piece of DNA swimming around in her, she was scared, practically petrified. She had been so stupid! Why did she sleep with Ed?! WHY!?

Or more accurately why would he sleep with her?

He was from the upperclass stiff lipped world, she lived in a trailer park, he could dine on any type of high-class fancy stuff he wanted, if her family had roasted hotdogs and beans it was considered a good night, he could choose to smell like a pig sty, she had no choice in the matter. Why the heck would he willingly sleep with her?

Then again she had sort of tricked him into it. But he had never said no...oh man was she going to have to go to jail? She couldn't go to jail, she was too pretty!  
Or maybe Big Ed will have to go to jail. That thought stopped her from breathing. The guy would be eaten alive in there.  
Their mother had been to jail once, she didn't tell any of them what she had done, but she had gone into the old slammer as she called it. And the horror stories that she told them about it...May shivered and it was not just from the cold.

Technically Ed was older then her, not by much but it could still count. She didn't know if it would count enough for him to be sent to prison but really who knows?  
"A police officer, a lawyer, a judge." She listed all of them out loud. Her sisters snoring in synchronization did not stop once. Any of those people would send either her or Ed to prison for one stupid, little, pointless mistake. May wanted to cry, she hadn't done that since she was just a kid, and now she wanted to scream and bawl. It felt horrible.

Her pillow ripped a little and she looked down to where she had been clutching it too close to her gut. She relaxed her hold and took a deep calming breath. She had to do something about this kid inside her. She wasn't going to fool herself about something like this, inside of her body was growing a child. She and Ed made it, completely by accident and probably very illegally, but still they had made it.

Now she just had to decide what to do with it.  
She instantly cut down what she didn't want to do with it. She was not going to get rid of it. It was close to her, it might not have even began to develop but it was still her's, and no way was she going to get rid of it, for all she knew it could be the next great director and make an even better Fishbowl series!

But she also couldn't fool herself, there was no possible way that she was going to be able to raise it. Her mom worked two maybe three jobs a day! Add another hungry, whining, blubbering mouth and the workload would have to triple. She also knew she could not possible look after a baby, she could hardly look after herself, she was too young for a kid to grab ahold of her hand while crossing the street.

Hands, my god it's going to have hands. She thought and touched her belly with her palm in shock. A tear slid down her cheek and she lay that way until she drifted off into sleep.

Ed stared up at his cracked ceiling, somehow an entire sandwich had become fused with it and he had tried everything in order to get it down. It was now stuck on though, like a tumor. His mommy and Dad had been yelling at each other upstairs in their bedroom, he could hear every single individual word being thrown. Sometime's Ed felt bad for his baby sister, she was stuck on the top floor and had to listen to that whenever his parents had a fight, maybe it caused hearing loss? Maybe that was why she shouted at him so much?

Maybe, maybe not. Maybe she just had some sorta tracking chip stuck in her ear, he had found one in his once. That was a fun weekend. His parents had sent him to his room and then had began shouting about May Kanker, and what should be done about all of this. Ed wasn't sure what they meant by all of this but it sure was weird to think that he might be having a kid.

Well technically May would be having the kid, he would just be the coach supervising the work. Did she want it? When they were younger she kept teasing him and Eddy and Double D with "Jr's" He had picked up the doll somewhere and put it into one of his piles so only he knew where it was exactly, unless the piles had mysteriously moved again in which case he had no Sherlock Holmes idea where it was.

Still...his own Ed Jr, just like his Mommy had her own daughter and Dad his own son, Ed might just get his own, or May might get her own daughter. Weird, weirder then the micemen from mars invasion part five.

His parents kept saying something along the lines of 'Abortion.' He didn't know what the word meant, he had heard Eddy talking about it at sometime or another, he sort of described it as.

"Vacuuming the inside of the ol' parlor boys." Ed moved his hands to behind his head and stared at the sandwich, it might have been glowing. Would May want a vacuum cleaner then? Would she like to keep it? Where would that leave him? He had always assumed that he would be married to a girl if he had a kid,and frankly he had never given marriage much thought, it could attach itself to a person's brain like a space leech if one was not careful.

Oh man would he have to marry May Kanker? She frightened him! Heck her entire family scared the every loving gravy out of him! And him becoming a part of that family? Shivertopia. the only girl he had ever seriously thought about marrying was Nazz, partially because she was cool, partially because she didn't hate him as much as the other kids did when he was younger. Now she was dating Kevin. He thinks? Double D says that it is their private affair and while complicated was really none of their business.

Anyways this whole situation was not about Nazz, or Double D or Eddy. It was about May and Him.

He couldn't just let her take care of his kid by himself, that would be wrong, his Dad had shouted something about paying the Kanker's, just like how he paid those funny talking guys in suit's with violin cases and something about a gambling debt. But why would they pay them? His mommy kept saying that the Kankers should just get rid of it, she said that over and over and over.  
She couldn't have meant the kid could she? That was part of him in there! It would be the exact same thing as getting rid of her own grandchild. Ed blinked rapidly attempting to organize his thoughts, it was difficult because new ones kept popping up to take over where the old ones had been, this was why he didn't like thinking, that and it made his head feel warm.

Ed finally came to a closure, if May was willing to keep the kid then he would visit, and help out when he could, and who knows, Kevin had learned to like Eddy maybe he could learn to like May! and she had never caused him any lasting physical damage, just lots and lots of psychological and emotional abuse. Nodding his confirmation Ed shut his eyes and the sandwich fell right next to his head, giving a pleasant sour odor to his sheets as he drifted off into slumberland.

Mrs. Kanker shook her head, and put down the phone onto the stand, fourteen bums that she knew who were lawyers and not a one was free to help her with suing the pants off of rich jerks! She rubbed her eyes, it was probably a lost cause, folks like that could get away with anything. Even giving her babies babies, christ on a stick she was too old to be a grandmother and her daughter too young to be a mother.

There were always options, just like her first and fifth kids. She rubbed her gut where she remembered feeling the doctor doing his work, even with the knockout juice they pumped her with, she had felt everything. Still doing that kinda work on a teenager? A junior in high school yes, but still a teenager, still a baby.  
There could be other options, that's why she needed a lawyer, she had tried all that she knew, good cheap lawyers, bad cheap lawyers, cheap lawyers and even expensive bad lawyers. But nothing! Well almost nothing. There was one single dude that she had not called upon, but that one was only if May wanted to keep the baby.

If she did then it was off to court they go, she was not letting that boy get away with this. She was going to cut off his baby makers and nail them to her hunting wall, once she got a hunting wall that is. Mrs. Kanker pulled a cocktail napkin out of her brazier, she always kept a couple on hand just in case. She quickly scribbled down all possible things that May could really do.  
Abortion  
Adoption  
Keep  
Sue the pants off of that guys family and make some nice lettuce.  
The first she didn't want, it was pretty expensive so that was only if the other stuff fell through.  
Adoption...possible? She guessed? But it could bring attention to their own standard of living, a buck fifty a day might make them kings in MachuPichu, but here they could hardly scrap by.  
Keep. No way, she was not raising any more babies especially not from her stupid little daughters breed. And especially not that Ed character's, was he a half wit or something?  
Now the last one was her personal favorite, sure they might have to go through with the whole keeping the kid aspect, but they might be able to use this to her ahem their advantage.

"All comes down to you kiddo." Mrs. Kanker sat down on the couch and began flipping the stations. She wondered why her girls liked that Fishbowl series crud?

Nazz looked out her window. She had been doing this off and on for the entire night. Wondering if anything else would give her a clue as to what happened out by Ed's house. The entire Kanker clan came over all at once? Fishy, this was the very first time she had even seen Mrs(or was it Ms?) Kanker. There had been so much yelling, and complaining, she wondered what it could possibly had been about.  
Maybe she should ask Ed tomorrow? He might give a roundabout answer or so utter nonsense, but he wouldn't lie, he was so horrible at it that even if he did she could make him spill his guts.

Nazz plugged in her phone and attached her hair curlers, fashion took a while but it was always worth it when she woke up looking awesome as always. She thought, for maybe the first time, if the Kanker sisters ever put curlers in their hair, or any kind of product, they clearly wore perfume. The stuff was overpowering and she could smell it a mile away, not like the stuff she used, just a cheap knock off.

She didn't want to think about something like that. Not bothering to put her moisturizing face mask on she went to bed suddenly tired.

**Danny A. Owns Ed Edd n Eddy, I own nothing not even this computer. Sorry for the wait, been busy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah sorry that it has been a while, I had no ideas but then one came from somewhere. Review please. I own nothing not even this computer.**

May, Marie and Lee hiked towards the school. May wasn't entirely certain why she was going but she was. She and her sisters had played hooky from the school multiple times before for absolutely no reason. And yet now that she actually had a good reason to avoid other people and not engage in the merry-go-round that was high school, she was going to it.

She considered herself lucky on two accounts. Her maw had not been in when they got up and got ready. The three sisters had woken up to complete silence in the trailer. As they prepared breakfast they found a note from their maw. It was quick and to the point.

_We're gonna talk tonight. Serious talk._

_Do Not Blow This OFF._

_Maw_

And that was all. Of course they would follow her orders, but until then they would just be in school. She might not have ordered it but they didn't have any other plans for the day.  
High school was vastly different from middle school. For one thing the three of them didn't have as many classes together, when they were younger it used to be great. The three of 'em against whatever the curriculum tried to toss at them. Now though they had a lunch period together and a beginning class together, besides that May saw Lee in her math and Marie in her wood shop course, that was the only interactions that they had during the school day.  
For another there seemed to be many more students, all of them crushing in and around them at all times, before it had maybe been thirteen kids overall, now it seemed as if they were just a drop in the educational ocean.

The rush of other students had already entered the school, the Kanker sister's were always late, because really should they care about what the other kids thought of them? Or what the teachers taught? They would never use it, why should they bother?

The three of them got to their first class and took their reserved seats in the very back, the teacher marked down had they had arrived seconds before the very last bell. She shot a disapproving look over her glasses at them before launching into the history lesson.

May allowed her mind to wander, she wasn't interested in history, old dead guys did something stupid, then some other stuff happened. Really she just wanted to kill time until the day was over. Lee nudged May on her left and Marie nudged her on the right, they both passed notes to her that she quickly opened and looked over.

_How ya doing?_

Was from Lee written in her long looping chicken marks. May looked at her sister and gave a little grin and brought her hand up where she shook it as if to say. 'Not bad, but not great.' Lee nodded and looked over her shoulder as she read Marie's short aggressive writing style.

**Whattya think Maw wants?**

Lee and May exchanged glances before they both shrugged. May quickly wrote something down and passed it to her sisters so that each could look over it.

I think I'm fine. Could we just get through this day though?

Lee looked a tad put out from the abrupt stop from their all too brief conversation. She gritted her teeth before nodding. Marie glowered before leaning back in her chair, closing her eye and drifting off to sleep. No matter how many hours she received she still felt the need to get more at school.

May continued to look straight ahead. She balled the notes up in her hands and shoved them into her pockets. She didn't want to think about her sisters, or her mother, or big Ed. All she wanted to do was sit and look at the teacher who was just muttering on and waiting for her next paycheck.

Absentmindedly May reached down and touched her stomach. Right where the school seminars said that your baby grows. She probably should have listened to those seminars more, she probably should have done a lot of different things. Now though, now all she had to do was get through this. She didn't even want to think about what came afterwards. She might break down and start crying if she did. She had done a lot of work to break that habit of being overly emotional, and she didn't want to begin to backslide now, no matter how dire the situation was.

* * *

Ed continued to alternate between looking at Double D and looking at Eddy. He was sweating nervously and a thing haze of nervousness came from all about his person. He had snuck out of his house super early to avoid his parents. They had both been unconscious on the coach. Neither had changed from last night and neither had gone to bed it seemed. Ed worried about them whenever they did that.

Sarah was big enough to take care of herself at this point so he let his baby sister prepare her own lunch and breakfast. Ed just grabbed a couple of slices of pre buttered toast from his secret stash and hoofed it over to Eddy's house. He patiently sat beside Eddy's glass door and even managed to sleep a little while longer.

Now that he was in school with his best friends in the whole wide world he didn't really know what to do. He was uncertain if he should tell them because his parents had been so angry at the news, who knew how they might react!

Well the all seeing time baby at the end of the universe might but that was unimportant now.

Ed could merely sit beside the other two and stare stoically ahead into the blank space above the teachers head.

Double D was concerned with his friend. Ed seemed to be much more skittish today. He only got to be this agitated when he was holding something back, something important. He had done this when they were much younger and he had expected that his taller friend would have moved on from this little personality quirk. But if anything it appeared to have merely laid dormant inside of him until he became very stressed such as today.

Of course Double D had picked up on the signals immediately but it appeared as if Eddy was still naive to their comrades inner turmoil. It was Ed so it could probably be settled easily and the entire issue put to rest with little resistance. On the other side of the spectrum of course was the fact that it was _ED _That they were dealing with so it could be a complicated conspiracy against all of them.

Double D was snapped from his musings by the bell that signaled the start for second period rang. Standing Double D began to make his way to his intro to physics class. He stopped once he noticed that Ed was not moving. Taping Eddy on the shoulder in order to slow him down Double D turned to get Ed's attention.

"Ed? Are you alright?" Double D said standing in front of him and waving his hand in his face. "Fascinating he appears so deep in thought that it is like he is comatose!" Double D began to snap his fingers in front of Ed's nose still to no avail.

Eddy walked over grumpily, the first day of the week was always a poor one for the smaller boy. Leaning into Ed's face Eddy opened his mouth and screeched into it.  
"YO LUMPY! WAKEY TIME!" Ed seemed to jump from his fugue state and quickly gathered up his papers and other assorted things he shoved into his decaying backpack.

"Sorry Eddy! My mind wandered and did not come back."  
"Lumpy you lost your mind a long time ago. Get the lead out though we gotta get to the next torture chamber." With that Eddy turned on his heel and began to walk out muttering under his breath.  
Standing Ed sighed and rubbed his eyes. Double D was alarmed, it was odd, it was human, it was so utterly not Ed to do that.  
"Hey are you alright Ed?" Edd said grasping his friend by the shoulder. Ed looked down and gave his typical goofy grin.  
"Right as cotton candy clouds I am." He smiled that appeared forced. Double D put down in his mind to confront the boy after school. It really did not due for them to be keeping secrets from each other.

Ed kept the smile on his face and walked with his head held high. It was expected of him so of course he must do it.

The halls were slowly emptying of people. There were still enough students out and about that if you wanted to talk you had to hug the lockers on either side of the hall. That was exactly what Nazz was doing. She stood by her locker and looked out at the rush of bodies. She continued to people watch. She was looking for the Kanker sisters. From what she saw last night something was up and she wanted at least a little tidbit of the gossip.

She saw the three girls exit their classroom and move around. Unconsciously the rest of the student body made room for them, parting like the red sea so that they would not have to come into contact with the Eurotrash. Nazz slowly walked through the crowd, occasionally pushing people out of the way, or giving a nudge here or there. She got to just behind the trio of girls without being spotted.

Lee and Marie were looking their younger sister up and down.  
"Ya sure you're gonna be okay?" Lee said to her. May was making as much eye contact as she could, it was difficult with the wall of hair in the way. She nodded.  
"One of us could hang with you." Marie offered, she appeared distracted and continuously looked off into the crowd searching for something. Responsibility maybe, or an excuse to wash her hands of this matter.  
"I'm fine, really." May said to her older sisters. This seemed good enough for Lee who nodded her head and began to head off.  
"Thanks." May whispered to Marie who nodded stiffly and started to wander off.

Nazz was just within reach of the blonde Kanker, she was preparing to reach out and tap her on the shoulder when she felt one on her own. Yurning around she came face to face with her boyfriend.  
"What's up Nazz?" Kevin said grasping her hand tightly, frightened that she might realize how weird he actually was and leave.  
"Oh sup Kev?" Nazz replied smiling up at him. He had forgotten to shave this morning and a few wisps of red hair were on his chin. Rolph constantly made fun of the lack of testosterone in the Cul-De-Sac, Kevin always countered with the fact that he at least had a girlfriend.

"Nothing much. You?"  
"Oh just y'know...right?"  
"For the sake of Rolphs earholes! Would the bubbly blonde Nazz or the shovel headed Kevin please be having the conversation without ending gin questions!" Rolph screamed from beside the two of them. Somehow the foreigner had the uncanny ability to appear from nowhere, much like Johnny or Ed.

"Sorry dude." Kevin said rolling his eyes. His friends were so weird. At least his girlfriend seemed normal enough. "So seriously what's up? You look distracted?" Kevin said looking her in the face.  
"Guess I am just a lot going on today."  
"I feel that." Kevin said. He looked up at the wall clock and then cursed under his breath "I gotta go Nazz, catch you at lunch!"  
"See you guys there!" She called after them. Nazz began to wander off to her own class. The interruption notwithstanding her interest was still piqued from what she had seen last night, and also from just seconds ago.

May sat by the door of her chemistry classroom. She was usually really interested in the sciences, she couldn't really explain it but there was just something to them that caught her attention, and oddly enough she could remember most of what she learned. Today however was the exception. She continuously looked out the door to avoid seeing anything else. Now that she was away from her sisters all she could think about was babies.

Wherever she looked, the globe in the corner, a pregnant woman. The clouds out the window, a child crawling. The light fixtures looked like something from a hospital. Even out in the hallway the weird wood kid had a watermelon that he was carrying down the hallway, grinning stupidly. May felt herself breathing heavily. She felt faint and her eyes watery. She needed to get out of there.

Standing she quickly left the room. No one said anything and if anyone did no one stopped her. Why would they? It was only May Kanker leaving. She walked, almost ran down the hallway. She came to the bathroom and flung herself inside. Going to one of the stalls near the back she sat down on the toilet and brought her knees to her chin.  
Her buckteeth sat over her lower lip and gnawed at the jeans over her kneecaps. She sniffled. It was not fair, nothing was fair. She and always originally thought that, life hadn't been fair to her or her sisters, or her maw. And now it was being just as unfair as usual but just a billion times crueler.

Sniffing and beginning to tear up May let loose a sob. She let the tears start to run down her face and felt hot and gross.  
"Stupid hormones." She muttered, she could not wait to be done with this, done with everything.

Nazz was going to get a drink of water. She felt parched and her physical education class could probably be able to function without her watching them, that was the great thing about being a teachers aid, she could come and go as she pleased. Getting to the water fountain Nazz grabbed her pony tail and lifted it to the side so that no hair would get in the water. Slurping up the water Nazz heard something from the adjacent bathroom.

Nazz stopped drinking and listened hard. It was sniffling and a sob. Crying, some one was crying. Nazz liked to think of herself as someone who helped others, and here was chance to showcase that little skill. Quickly but quietly she entered the bathroom and walked inside, no one appeared to be in the stalls. Until she heard the crying again, from the one near the end.

NAzz walked over slowly, aware of ever movement, every breath, every sound. She got to the stall and slowly pushed open the door. It was unlocked and creaked. Gazing in Nazz locked eyes with a stunned, red-faced, embarrassed May Kanker. It was certainly a sight to behold. Nazz couldn't even think of a time that she ever saw a Kanker cry, and they had undergone some pretty tear worthy traumatic incidents.

"Hey. Ah Sorry. I just heard you and..." Nazz trailed off. Really what was the protocol here? It was a Kanker and she hardly knew the girl. Still though, she was still a person. Nazz walked in, it was a big stall, one of the kinds used for people in wheelchairs, not that they had any ramps or anything.  
"What do you want? Go away." May said curling around herself tighter and looking away.  
"I will if you tell me what's wrong."  
"I'll sock you in the freaking mouth you blonde bimbo! Leave me alone!" May said. It was loud but not shouting, just emphasizing, the threat sounded hollow, practiced from repetition.

"Look I will leave, but not while you're like this. Just tell me what's the matter." Nazz looked at her a little longer, she squatted down and tried to regain eye contact. "Come on May, it's okay."

May looked up shocked. "You know my name blondie?"  
"Well yeah, we have been in the same grade for a few years now." May looked down ashamed. She knew most of the other kids names but she and her sisters usually just used nicknames to describe them. The weirdo. The brat. Butch. and so on. They really only learned the Ed's from weeks of stalking.

"I-I gotta problem okay blondie? And it won't be able to be fixed."  
"My name isn't blondie, it's Nazz, Nazz von Bartonschmer. And I'll try and help you with-" May cut her off with a scowl.  
"You can't help me blon-Nazz. It's impossible...it's big Ed ya see and well we...we..."May's voice shook and her eyes filled with tears, she bit her bottom lip and gave a hiccup.  
"I screwed up. I screwed up so bad." She put her face in her hands and began to bawl. Nazz uncomfortable went beside her and wrapped her arms around the girl in a hug. She gagged at the strong smell of cheap perfume and deodorant, just the tiniest hint of nicotine. She hugged her anyway. May moved her head around and whispered her secret into Nazz's ear. Nazz tensed up for a moment processing, and then spoke.

"Oh man. Oh man dude."

**Ed Edd N Eddy belong to Danny A. I own nothing not even this computer. Like I said it has been a substantial amount of time but I am over my writers block and I think I know where to go with this. Please read and review as I appreciate that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Danny A. Owns Ed Edd n Eddy Characters I won nothing not even this computer. I am willing to hear ideas of where readers want to see the story go.**

May and Nazz walked out of the bathroom. The door swung shut behind them and gave the customary swish and bang of every high school bathroom door ever created. May looked over at Nazz nervously. She had absolutely no idea why she had shared any of that with the girl, they didn't even know each other. May had just always thought of her as being the other blonde in the neighborhood.

Nazz turned towards her and looked her in the face, she tried to look as serious as possible, this was serious after all.  
"Look if you ever need to talk, or even if you just need to hang out or something...don't be a stranger you know?" May avoided eye contact, looking at the ground, at the ceiling, she fiddled with her hands for a second before she hardened her features.

"Yeah. Thanks. Whatever, don't tell nobody what happened in their. Okay." She did not want it to sound like a request, she needed it to be an order, she didn't want any one else to learn about what happened. Not yet anyway.

"Okay." Nazz looked around at the ground as May started to head off down the hallway, either towards class or the abandoned boiler room that she and her sister had commandeered from the janitors to hang out in. Nazz waited until the trailer girl was out of sight before she too turned and headed off towards class.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

Lunchtime typically Ed's favorite time of the day, but today? Right now? He felt absolutely dismal. He had grabbed his typical lunch of an overly large sandwich and an obscene amount of gravy ladled on the top, a small amount of butter for flavor and it was perfect. Yet oddly enough he did not feel hungry, he felt tired, a little itchy, uncomfortable as Double D and Eddy were whispering about something and casted weird looks at him a lot.

Sitting on Eddy's left Ed tried to choke down his lunch and let his mind focus on something other than his problems waiting for him back home, but he just couldn't. It might not seem like it but Ed had more of a mind then others suspected, not like Double D's head where it was like a steel trap that kept everything well organized, more like a bog. Whenever he found something of interest he would allow it to sit on the surface and let everything uninteresting just sink down for later reference, it wasn't his fault that the things he found interesting were what Eddy called 'Gross' and what Double D affectionately described as 'Eccentric to say the least.'

But right now the only things on his mind were either May Kanker or baby related. Ed didn't know all that much about either, besides the obvious things such as that May was terrifying in his youth, scary in his adolescence and intimidating throughout both. The only things he really could remember about babies were that they had cool little rattle things (Entertainment for hours with that!) and that he used to think that a stork brought them.

Of course he had a rude awakening when his Dad had to explain how it all really worked. He would still wake up some nights screaming.

But Ed couldn't keep his mind off of the two things. He just continued to come back to memories of May Kanker or himself as a baby, or Sarah as a baby. It was weird and it made his chest and stomach feel really weird, a discomfort that seemed to move around.

"Ed is everything alright?" Ed was snapped from his musings by Double D. Eddy had shoved his elbow into Ed's side and that brought him completely to the situation at hand. Lunch. With his friends.

"Oh yeah. Peachy keen Double D!" Ed said maybe a little too loudly as Sarah and Jimmy from a few tables down turned in their direction.  
"See told ya." Eddy leaned over and whispered to Double D "You were worrying over nothing, Lumpy's fine."  
"Your general lack of concern for Ed is truly awe-inspiring Eddy, I feel privileged just to be affiliated with you." Double D said in a snide tone of voice. He felt very very worried, Ed had all of his usual mannerisms very controlled, as if he didn't know what to do. Or he was thinking too hard. His sandwich lay before him only half eaten and seeping noxious juices into the surrounding air. On top of that he would also not carry on a conversation and he had not once pulled out a comic book or Japanese graphic novel to read and shout the lines from.

"Yeah well don't let it all go to your head." Eddy said as he bit into the slice of pizza he and picked up from the lunch line. Sure Ed might seem a little off today, but monobrow was very spacey and yeah he could get wrapped up in his own little world, but seriously what is the very worst that it could be? A favorite monster of his fell in love or something? OOOOHHHH scary!

"Yo Dorks!" Kevin called as he and Nazz strolled up, arms slung around each others shoulders. Rolf was walking directly behind the two of them a look of general distaste at the two of them. Back in his home country behavior like that would be kept in the household and frisky hands were typically punished with harsh labor!  
"Hey Shovel chin. Nazz. what's up?" Eddy said as smooth as satin as the three other kids slipped into the seats across from them, Rolf facing Double D, Kevin in the middle and Nazz across from Ed.

"Oh you know, the old teach has been flinging way too much math lately." Eddy and Kevin began to fall into a discussion on how horrendous their teachers were and that they could not wait until they were off again. Between a bit of good natured ribbing the two were oddly social today, no threats or acts of hilarious physical violence happened.

Nazz continued to stare at Ed. She just could not get it, this guy...this galoot and May Kanker? It was bizarre really, frankly she always thought that Marie would have stolen some of Double D's...but that was a terrifying rape filled scenario so she went back to looking at the tallest Ed in school.  
He was obviously aware of what had happened, between the yelling outside of his house last night and the utterly downtrodden look on his face Nazz could see that he was well aware of how deep he was in this. Ed looked-uncertain, scared, like a deer in headlights that had just eaten a really spicy quesadilla. He was generally a good guy, she knew that, heck everyone knew that.

Ed noticed the way that Nazz kept scrutinizing him, Hee scrutinize, such a funny word. Like screw the lightbulb or screw the screw. Still it was weird that she just kept looking at him like that, just basically staring and staring, as if she expected something to come flying out of his nose. Did he have something on his face again? Or worse. Ed felt his entire chest cavity fall into his stomach and become digested, did she know something? She did live really close and it was nearly impossible for there to be any privacy in the Cul-de-Sac, everyone was packed in like sardines.

Ed quickly alternated his eyes from his food to the blonde bombshell in front of him. He got lucky and caught her eye. Nazz did not look away and waited until he stared into his lap and blushed to say something.  
"Yo Ed. Could you help me carry something? It's pretty big and bulky...need a use for your arms." Nazz stood up. Ed was shocked for a moment, unclear what had to happen. Frankly wouldn't Kevin be better at the job. Kevin seemed to have the exact same idea as he looked up at his girlfriend, his arm now resting on her hips.  
"You sure you don't want my help Nazz?" Nazz smiled her fall back grin and detangled herself from his arms.  
"Nah Kevin it shouldn't take too long. "  
"Is the blonde headed Nazz girl in need of Rolf's assistance? the son of a shepherd would be more then content with the-"  
"No. No. It's fine." Nazz said waving off the help. She grabbed Ed by the arm and pulled him after her from the cafeteria. Rolf slumped in his seat dejected. Kevin just glowered at the table, his masculinity in danger of evaporating.

* * *

Nazz stopped once they had reached an empty hallway, looking left and right she saw no one around in any direction. Ed looked around for what she wanted moved, it would have to be pretty big to enlist his help. Turning he noticed the lockers, really there was nothing else to pick up, so with a shrug Ed grasped a side and lifted the entire wall of metal off of the floor's foundation.  
"Where do ya need it Nazz?" He said as good naturally as he could. Nazz's eyes widened in shock as she shook her head and crossed her arms in front of her.  
"No! No! Ed! Put that down!" With a confused look and then a shrug Ed nonchalantly dropped the lockers back into place, the entire school rattled.

Nazz staggered in an attempt to regain her balance, she then looked Ed right in the eye and said with as serious a voice as possible. "I know."

Ed looked confused and scratched the back of his head, okay she knew...but what did she know? Astrophysics? the meaning of the universe? How to properly peel an orange into a single peel? The fact that he and May had a little lovechild? Really what could it be?  
"What is it that you know?" Nazz massaged her head, this was going to be like pulling teeth.  
"I know what happened between you and May. Ed looked at her for a moment to process.  
"Oh." He said.  
"Oh." He turned and began to walk down the hall back towards the lunchroom and relative safety.  
"No you don't" she said grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him around. "She already told me what went down dude I just want you to confirm it." Ed began to stutter and sweat.  
"Well I-I She-it , y-yoyou see...I THOUGHT SHE WAS MS. DANGER LADY OKAY!" He shouted and began to hop from foot to foot shaking his hands in fear. Nazz's eyes winded and she began to attempt to calm him down nd stop him from falling through the floor.  
"Oh man! OH MAN! WhattamIGoingtodo! WHATAMIGOINGTODO!"

"Ed! Dude mellow out!"Nazz shouted terrified and nervous that someone would come down the hall and find them. She quickly stepped into range and gave a little slap on the cheek. Ed instantly calmed down and stood frozen as a statue. Nazz stepped back and looked him up and down. She put her fists on her hips and looked at him. "So, what are you going to do about this?"  
"I don't know! My parent's keep yelling and May's Mom keeps yelling and I thought it was Ms. Danger Lady and there was eggs with cheese and and andandand!" He fell off into breathing heavily. He looked at her with giant puppy dog eyes and a pouting lip. "Please don't tell Eddy and Double D."

"They are your best friends, they should know. You should tell them." Nazz said and did not make her stance any more inviting.  
"But..but-but. It's May Kanker! And it's Eddy!"  
"Still he doesn't seem to hate them as much as before." The before was back when they were kids, back when the summer's seemed endless and they had a Kanker attack every single day and twice on sundays. But after the little 'Incident' That they had all agreed to never speak of again, the Kanker's were, while not accepted at least tolerated. The Ed's were completely ingrained into the other kids culture, while they enjoyed being with each other, they also enjoyed being included without any rolled eyes or insults.

The Knakers had actually diminished their attacks significantly. And gone into hunting their individual Ed's much more on their own then in a group. And sometimes months would go by when the entire Cul-de-Sac not seeing hide nor hair of the trailer park girls.

While Eddy still held the three sisters in disdain, he did not outwardly criticize and rarely ever even brought them up. They were just another thing in his past that he continuously glossed over and moved on from.

Ed nodded his head slowly and sadly. Eddy would be upset on an entirely new level of upset, but if any of this had happened when they were twelve...well...that would be terrifying.  
"So you will tell Eddy and Double D right?" Nazz said gently prodding him into responding.  
"Yes."  
"They will be cool with it dude. And no offense or anything but you and May will probably need help with this entire thing." Ed slumped against the locker and did not respond. He felt drained, empty of consciousness, as if a martian vampire had absorbed his essence by straw. And it was still not even halfway through the school day.

'Why the heck didn't mom and dad stop me from coming in today?' Ed whined to himself as he followed Nazz back down the hall to the lunch room.

* * *

"Seriously. I don't see why Maw didn't outright forbid you from coming into school today." Marie said while pointing a speared ravioli at May. "For that matter she really could have let us all have the day off." She popped the piece of stuffed pasta into her mouth and chewed. Lee gave her insensitive little sister a sock on the head to teach her to mind her tongue.

May just watched the door, she didn't really want to talk. She hadn't even told her sisters what had happened between her and the blonde. Nazz. Her name was Nazz. May felt a slight flutter in her belly and a curl in her toes as Ed walked back into the lunchroom. He saw her instantly and stiffened up. He then quickly walked towards the table that he typically ate lunch at and sat down next to his friends.  
Nazz walked in a few steps behind, she looked over at her typical table and then over at the Kanker sisters. She looked back to make certain that none of her friends were looking before walking over to them. Marie and Lee exchanged confused glances as the blonde middleclasser waltzed over to them. She took out a pencil and a piece of paper. She scrawled something down on it and folded the paper in half. She placed it on the table right in front of May, there was no way that she could miss it.  
"Here." She said simply. And with that turned and walked away.  
"What the heck was that about May?" Lee said as she turned towards her little sister and gritted her teeth. Her cap made a grinding noise and May wondered how bad that was for her molars.  
"It's-it's nothing." She said reaching for the paper. Marie beat her too it and flipped it open.  
"It's a phone number Lee!" She crowed out. Lee grabbed it and looked it over before handing it over to May. It was in fact a phone number, long cursive. Nazz's full name directly under it.  
"What did you tell her loud mouth?"  
"Don't call me a loud mouth onion for brains!" May shot back and stuffed the note into her pocket. "And nothing she just sorta figured it out."  
"The blondey figured out you were knocked up? How the hey did that happen!" Marie cried in shock as she leaned across the table at her sister.

"It don't matter. We don't need any help." May said as she folded her arms and leaned on the table.  
"Well we might." Lee spoke quietly, but clearly "We might need help with this. Not a hand out, but a sorta favor or something."  
"Maw always said that the only people who take favors wind up like a poorly kept bank, broke."  
"Yeah well who's asking her." Lee said, May just covered her head and groaned. She didn't want help she just wanted to wake up and have this entire ordeal be over with.

Nazz returned to Kevin's side and sat down leaning into him a little, to reassure herself that he was actually there.  
"So did lummox move the thing?" Kevin asked, happy that his girl had returned.  
"Hmm?"  
"Did Ed help out or what?"  
"With what?" Nazz said in confusion. Kevin glanced down at her suspiciously.  
"With whatever you wanted moved...the thing that only he could move?"  
"Oh yeah. That. Totally, he moved it." She trailed, off. After all the advice she dumped on a less than willing Ed and here she was unable to tell her boyfriend the latest gossip. She felt like a bit of a hypocrite, sure it was May's and Ed's business but still. Kevin glanced down at her, Nazz just avoided eye contact. Kevin felt something swirling in his mind, he didn't know what just yet. But it was there.

Double D looked over at the table that he had noticed Nazz returning from. He had a seat directly across from some windows and when the light had the proper reflection from the sun, the windows could act like a mirror to the room. He was lucky enough to get that chance and observe Nazz head over to the Kanker Sister's table and then return here. Suspicious. Very suspicious.

Double D made a mental tally list of everything that he wanted to ask Ed the moment that they were alone, or with Eddy, whichever came first. He filed it away in a room in the storage unit of his mind and then returned to his jelly and sunflower seed butter sandwich with the crusts cut off.

At the end of lunch Ed threw out his half eaten sandwich.

**Danny A. Owns Ed Edd n Eddy I own nothing not even this computer. Read, review, etc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Danny A. Owns Ed Edd n Eddy I own nothing not even this computer**

Ms Kanker set down the two coffee mugs. Both as dark and sugarless as tar. The man reclined on her couch a smirk on his face, he had a predatory look to his eyes and teeth, as if he wanted to attack her the moment that her guard was down. His expensive suit clashed with the griminess surrounding him, he seemed unperturbed by the setting he had been in much worse dens of depravity than a ramshackle trailer.

"I can't believe that we really haven't seen each other for so long. I mean really Bebe why don't you invite me over more often?" The man took a long sip from his coffee. Bebe glowered, she counted to ten, then twenty, then thirty.  
"If you're so hot to see us why have you never invited us up to that swanky penthouse you got for yourself Bubba?" The blue haired man stopped drinking, he hardly reacted, he was always cool about everything, maybe it came with the fact that his parents paid for all of his possessions or maybe it was just an aspect of his personality. Either way it took a lot to get under the mans skin.

"Please, that nickname was such a childish thing to have, refer to me as Attorney, or Bub or something." They had met back when she was dating two other guys and working as a waitress full time. Somehow they just clicked. Maybe she forced it for a beeline to his cash but that was beside the point. He dumped her the moment that he learned that she was having triplets, each one from a different guy. All that he left was his bathrobe.

Of course she tracked him down years later, he had money that she could use. By then he had become a lawyer and there was no chance that she could squeeze him for dough. Out of guilt or pity he offered her a favor and left a phone number. Bebe had been skeptical at first, he might have just been trying to get a crazy lady off his back. But much to her surprise it worked and now here he sat.

"Fine then. Bub. I need your help suing some family." He looked at his thousand dollar watch bored already.  
"Oh what did they do to you Bebe? Not tip high enough or something."  
"Their boy knocked up my May." Bubba's eyes sneaked up from the watch face he did not turn his head but she now had his attention.  
"The redhead or the blonde." The only child's name that he bothered to memorize was his own.  
"The youngest, blonde."  
Bubba picked up his coffee cup again and took a deeper sip, he looked down into it's depths. The coffee tasted like seven different flavors from several different bags, it tasted disgusting. He had another sip.

"How much money we talking here?" Bubba wanted to be cautious about this, if his exlover was talking a millionaire then he should just walk away now, he didn't want to waste too much time on this.  
"Enough to live in one of those swanker houses up in the Cul-De-Sac." Bubba slicked his hair to the side so that his blue unruly mop almost fell over one eye. Not enough to hide it but it gave him a younger face.

"We might have something there. How old is she anyways?"  
"Same age as Lee and Marie." Bubba cocked an eyebrow waiting expectantly. When she did not respond he sighed, he would actually have to spell this out.  
"How old is that?" Bebe sighed, he of course wouldn't know, he probably didn't even care.

"Their in their junior year of high school genius. You figure it out." His eyes flashed dangerously. Bebe looked down, she couldn't insult him too much, if she did then he would wipe his hands of this and take his leave, then she would be back where she had started.

Pacified Bubba placed his coffee cup down.  
"How old is the boy?"  
"At least two years older, he's been held back a couple of times. Might be slow."  
"Isn't May? That ought-a be able to work in our favor."

The clomping of feet coming towards the trailer alerted the two of the immediate return of the girls. The three entered, not bothering to knock. A little surprised that the door was unlocked but soon saw their mother and guest. Lee was the first one in, her face remained blank and stoic. She simply shrugged and walked past her mother and one of her Dad's.

Marie was almost shocked into place once she saw her dad. It had been a few years since she saw the guy, maybe even a decade, he never sent any pictures or acknowledged her birthday. In fact he had done nothing to even show that he cared that she existed. She gazed at the man whose hair color she shared, he blankly looked back at her. He gave a little grin, an in control predatory grin. Marie felt a shiver go down her spine and then right back up. She didn't like guy's who were in control like that, they always seemed to have something underneath the service, some ulterior motive.

May was the final one into the trailer, she had to practically push her older sister out of the way. Her mother and some guy who looked distinctly like Marie sat staring at her. Expectantly. They were prepared for her arrival.  
"What's going on?" Marie said before May could speak, she sounded terrified. Frankly she was, she hardly knew her dad and know him showing up out of the blue and with all of the stuff going on with May...it was a stressful time for any form of reunion.

"We need to speak with May." Ms Kanker said. She stared at her youngest girl until Marie took the hint and headed upstairs to her room. May stood still for a moment, she looked between the two before finally sitting down on a stool that they had in the corner for guests.

"You know Bubba right May?" May looked between the blue haired man and her mother. She barely knew him, she saw him in old photographs and from stories their mom told them. A distant memory also, back when she was just hardly able to memorize anything. Her mother had introduced them to three men, they were at an apartment, one they did not own, maybe it had been a hotel room.

A tall straw colored guy with arms the size of tree trunks had been the first to leave,disgusted and refusing to take responsibility. A shorter man with buck teeth and a mustache had followed soon after, terrified that his wife might just find out about the two of them. This man however, this man who smelt like fancy soap and privilege had studied the three sisters for a little while longer, sizing them up. Measuring them with his eyes.  
May knew Bubba, as some sort of terrifying coldblooded man she met once.

"Call me Bub." He said the grin smaller know. Coffee strong on his breath. May nodded once in greeting, she wished her sisters were there, they could at least give her something to distract herself with. She almost wished she was back in school. It had felt like the day would go on forever and yet somehow it was over all too soon and she was thrust into this sort of situation.

"Your mom has made me privy to your little predicament." Bub said. May looked over at her mother. Her two buck teeth showing gnawing away at her bottom lip in worry. Her mom while looking a little uncomfortable for the most part appeared at ease, home in this sort of environment.  
"Well I think that I might be able to help you. If you are willing to carry the little bun to term then I think I can help you get a little restitution from the family. Only if you are all able and willing to do exactly what I tell you to do." May did not answer.

"May? Are you on board with this? It needs to be a family effort to get it done." Ms Kanker spoke with an authoritative voice. It was not going to be a request, she was expected to keep the thing inside of her.

"Do I got a choice?" May whispered. They could hear her fine though. Bubba with the coffee mug, now empty being moved in his hands. Ms. Kanker not looking at her child, knowing how hard the task she was asking of her was. Lee and Marie who sat at the top of the stairs and eavesdropped on the conversation below could hear her just over their breath.

"No. You don't." Bubba said. May nodded, she was going to do it. She really had no idea what else there was to do now. Bubba stood his smile back on, he must have thought that it was charming, all that May could see where chips of ice imbedded in his gums.

"Now I will send a car over tomorrow morning, the four of you can come to my office and we'll get this entire mess sorted out, I will go to the liberty of informing the family. Bebe? If I could get the proper contact information from you?" May watched as her mother and Bubba walked outside, he walking carefully to avoid any puddles of indiscriminate and suspicious origin.

Lee and Marie walked downstairs. They sat on either side of her, kneeling. Lee took her May's hand, it was a gentle touch, one that neither of them were used to.  
"So uh. You want to go for a walk or something? Talk about this?" Marie spoke quietly May nodded once. The three sisters stood and took their coats and walked out of the house, letting any chores that could possibly be waiting for them to wait another day.

The day while bright and sunny was also chilly. It cut through their cheap jackets like a steak knife going into butter. They saw a fancy car parked just outside of the trailer park gates. Marie looked down as it drove off, her father leaning in the back seat reclined on expensive leather. Their mother walked right past them but was so preoccupied in her little world that she did not notice them, and if she did then she did not comment on it.

They reached the woods and started off on the path that wound it's way among the trees. Lee and Marie waited for May to speak first, the blonde kept her mouth shut for a solid five minutes before talking.

"The blonde girl, Nazz? From the neighborhood? She knows." Lee and Marie looked at her in astonishment for a moment before blowing up. The two girls shouted and clamored to be heard over the other and at the same time also scold May. Finally Lee couldn't take arguing with Marie anymore, with a swift slap she shut her up and shoved her face into Mays.

Her face was bright red and steaming. Her nostrils flared and her hair almost crackling with rage.  
"What the hell were you thinking! You told her?! Why would you do that?!" May looked back into her sister's eyes as well as she could, it was difficult with all of the hair in the way. She could always manage to see at least a section of one eye.

"I wasn't she just sorta got the drop on me! I couldn't help it."  
"Great now we have to go threaten her so that she don't tell." Marie said, annoyed at the thought of a long walk, but there was also a hint of excitement, an underhanded enjoyment at the chance to attack someone with malicious intent.  
"She said that she would keep it under wraps. I-I think that we should trust her." May said this calmly and quietly. The other two about looked like they were ready to rip her head off and shove it back down her throat.

May understood how they felt, the girl had always been a possible threat to them getting their Ed's, with her pretty hair, cash, the fact that she had more then one pair of shoes and an entire array of perfume...it could be intimidating. But-but she had actually seemed nice to May, and not a lot of people she knew were ever nice to her for any reason.

Marie snapped her spine upwards at a straight angle and smelt the air. She got a sultry look on her face, her feet appeared to levitate off of the ground and her eyelids came down halfway.  
"Oven Mitt's around the bend." When it came to tracking down their Ed's Marie was like a bloodhound, somehow she had found a way to memorize and track down the hat wearer's scent. While it was downright spooky and obsessive it certainly did help the three girls when they wanted to find them.

May tensed up, typically where there was one Ed there was the trio. May did not think that she could deal with seeing Big Ed on top of all of this. Her sisters on the other hand desired some sort of relief from the amount of stress of the day, and what better way to relieve stress then to transfer it onto another person? With that mindset the Lee and Marie blazed their way threw the woods, Marie's nose leading the way and May behind the two of them nervous and dragging her feet the entire time.

**Danny A. own's Ed Edd n Eddy I own nothing not even this computer. Next chapter, confrontation. Would appreciate a few reviews or ****something of that caliber.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah I know that it's been a long time, but I might as well dust off the mothballs and get the ball rolling with this guy again. Danny A. Owns Ed, Edd n Eddy I own nothing not even this computer.**

Eddy hated the woods, he absolutely hated it. The cold, the bugs, the trees and the dirt. Whoever thought that it would be a good idea to walk around in the middle of some trees with a few half formed paths should be dragged out of their nice air-conditioned house and be curb stomped into submission.

The only one of them who seemed to get really into the walks was Double D and for that Eddy hated him. But still, best friend needed a few snails or something so there the three of them were, with Ed and Double D up ahead crawling in the dirt like a pair of savages while he humped along with his chapped hands stuck in his pockets.

He wanted to go home and take a shower and a nap, but they were probably going to be out there for another hour or two. The days were getting shorter so Double D tried to cram as much in them before they were stuck inside. Admirable if Eddy had to say so, also aggravating and in his mind unnecessary.  
"Yo! Don't you have enough creepy crawlies yet?" He called as the two of them began to wander off of the path and into the denser foliage.

"Not yet Eddy! But we are getting there!" Edd called back to his pint sized friend as the two of them went deeper into the trees. Eddy stood watching the path, he would go in but he was tired from the mountain of homework left for him from Monday. And dreading the detention that he had for the next few days. A few jokes and liberating a skeleton and all of a sudden he was a bad guy.

Eddy took out a cheap dime store lighter and started to flick it off and on, he had bought an entire pack and would do something like that until the gas was out, he liked to watch the flame. Not to mention it warmed up his hands a little in the wind. He kept going and started a game of how often he could light it before only a few dim sparks would come out. He got to thirty before he sensed something amiss.

He looked up to find three waiting girls, normally he would turn his charm on and seduce them. That is he would do that if any of them weren't the Kanker sisters. He froze and glowered, he put the lighter back into his back pocket and prepared to run. His eyes went to Lee he knew that she would probably try to break from the other two and stalk him, the others would normally leave him alone as he was her 'Boyfriend'.

His arm muscles tightening in anticipation. Lee seemed to be looking right through him, not even acknowledging his existence. She made a vague move at him, flinging her arms up. Eddy turned to bolt; and promptly fell over Marie's outstretched legs as she had managed to get around him without him noticing. Eddy ate dirt and sat up spitting out some mud.  
"UGH!" He looked around wildly, it might be too late for him but he could at least warn Lumpy and Sockehead "KANKERS!" He shouted as loud as he could, hoping against hope that they heard him.

"Here ya go Lee!" Marie shouted happily as she sat on his back. "Me and May are popping up ahead, catch ya later!"  
"What you don't want to share or nothing?" Lee said as she normally did. Eddy noticed something off, her voiced seemed to lack luster, as if she were goignt through the motions of the events.

"Naw. You enjoy your boy toy, I'm after an actual guy." With a sly grin and her tongue running along her teeth Marie grabbed May's hand and sprinted off into the woods.

Eddy looked up at his tormentor, his back on the ground, she sat heavily on his chest and he struggled underneath her. He expected her hands to go under his shirt and take off his shoes and socks as was the usual practice, expecting her to apply five different shades of lipstick and ravish him again. He was used to it, not numb oh certainly not! He would pitch a fit and scream and kick and make it as hard for her to work as possible. He would scream bloody murder and try to headbutt her as was their system.

But all that she did was gaze down at him, her face unusually stoic and her hair not betraying any emotion in her eyes. Eddy lay there looking up at her anxiously expecting the next part of the trick. She simply looked down at him, studied him.  
'Probably calculating the price of my jacket.' He thought smugly to himself, saved up for it for weeks an achievement and a half right there, it was vintage and designed to imitate a wingback v-neck. Her's looked like it had been fished out of a dumpster.  
"So we gonna do this or what?" Eddy said, she just glowered down at him. Frowning, annoyed at being ignored he brought his arm up from between her leg and his torso and snapped it rudely near her face.

"YO! Earth to sexual predator! I want to go running after my friends soon! And I got a dinner date with a fox tonight." Lee just looked down at him.  
"I doubt it, probably a faux."  
"A what?"  
"A fake person, twenty bucks say you eat a candlelit dinner with a mannequin before choking the chicken." Eddy turned red as a beet and began to rant and rave underneath her. She looked at him and put her hands over his face and cheeks.  
"Emmh. That feels nice." Eddy paused, still flushed and colored up to his cheeks a bright purple. "You're pretty warm for a shrimp." Eddy hated being a solid head shorter than his tormentor but still he liked to think he was filling out nicely into his frame. But he wouldn't tell his tormentor that.

"Whatever, get off me nutcase." Lee shrugged and causally flung herself sideways so that they were laying side by side on the ground and early fallen leaves. One strong leg and an arm draped over him, her other arm wormed its way between his jacket and torso. She laid beside him and just kept gazing at him, at least he was pretty sure she was, he couldn't tell underneath all the hair.  
"What the necks with you?"  
"I just don't feel like messing with you today boyfriend."  
"So what you're going to let me go?"  
"Nah, just appreciate being in the arms of a beautiful lady for a little while okay? Don't say a thing." Eddy laid there stiff as a board, he could feel her heartbeat next to his waist and hear her breathing softly in his ear. He looked at her through the side of his eye, if she was looking at him he couldn't tell. Eddy laid there prone on the ground with the redheaded girl hugging him and the clouds softly flowing overhead.

'Help meeeeeeee.' He thought privately to himself.

* * *

Double D stared at his softly sobbing friend in shock, it had taken him a long time to finally open up about what had happened, it too prodding and questions and even a few bribes, but Ed had eventually snapped and had given a long winded deeply detailed account of the nights shenanigans. Even though Edd had pleaded with him to stop and had covered his ears and hummed the ode to joy for ten minutes straight.

Well now he knew everything and the only one in the dark out of their merry little trio was Eddy. And once they told him the three of them would be quickly renamed a miserable trio of emotionally shellshocked boys.

"Ed. I do not even know which emotion is proper to express for this specific moment right now." Ed's lower lip was softly quivering and the snails that they had liberated from the leaves were slowly crawling across his face and shoulders and left arm.

"Double D?"  
"Yes Ed?"  
"Are you mad?" Edd paused at the question, adjusted his hat and rubbed his jaw. "More disappointed than anything else. What were you thinking. I mean...were you? I-it-you-ITS MAY KANKER MAN!"

Ed promptly burst back into tears and covered his face with some leaves that stuck there from the snot and drool. Double D sighed again and took out an impeccably folded handkerchief that he handed off to his friend. Ed took it and rubbed his face vigorously.

"You cannot keep this from Eddy, but you can't tell him. He will freak out any which way."  
"You're the smart one Double D! You tell me!" Ed brought his friend into a born crushing hug and sobbed all the harder. "OH CAPTAIN MY CAPTAIN!"

"Inappropriate quotes aside Ed I really do not know what to tell you. What are your parents thinking? Which route do they think is most appropriate for this little, ahem 'Accident?'"  
"They just kept saying abortion. What is that anyways?" Double D was shocked, he was personally prochoice but still, this was his friends unborn child! And...well yes admittedly Ed himself was almost too much like a child himself.

"I.I. I cannot tell you I just." Edd blew out a breath he had been holding and massaged his neck, he felt as if he were full of electricity and wanted to pulse it all into some knitting or a finally labeled graph paper, something that he could do with this pent up energy.  
"Ed I am sorry but I don't think I have any answers."

If he had told Ed that the world's largest reservoir of gravy had been stolen by aliens he wouldn't have gotten a bigger shocked silence. Ed looked at him slack jawed and red eyed. As if he were completely broken.

A whistle came from the trees and the two boys turned to see two girls exit the forest. They had heard Eddy yell something earlier, something about Bankers but the trees had been too thick and the two of them distracted by Edd's roundabout questioning. Now what their short friend had screamed seemed all the more obvious.

"Look l-l-ladies. We are really not in the mood for these shenanigans today so well. If you could give us a free pass this one single time?" Edd trailed off, he had hoped to appeal to their good natures and human feelings, it had clearly failed. May was hiding behind Marie who was panting hungrily. Double D turned tail and began to run through the trees, he looked around wildly for Ed only to see him sitting resigned to his fate back where he had been moments before on the trail.

Double D tried to turn around only to feel two arms wrap around his torso and carry him up into the trees. Marie cackling as she lifted up her prey like a spider.

* * *

May and Ed watched as their friend and sister disappeared into the woods and just kept eye contact. May sat in front of Ed and looked at him.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered. She wiped at her nose and a little snot came out. He offered her Double D's ruined hanky. She accepted it and rubbed at her face.  
"Nazz knows."  
"I told her." The two kept looking at each other. Both crying a little, tears were cooling on their faces and leaving little runs of chapped and dried salt.

"What now?"  
"We run away to a foreign land and become farmers, the two of us changing our names to Ida and Molotov." Ed said with such a straight face and clear voice that she couldn't help but snort in laughter. Ed cocked his head to the side like a rooster, he had actually been one hundred percent serious. After pondering their situation for all of twelve seconds that seemed logical.

"And how would we eat?"  
"It can be a food farm. In a communist country."  
"Are there really any countries like that left?"  
"I failed geography five times." Ed admitted, May nodded, she had too. They sat and stared at each other. He looked at her and she scrutinized him.  
"My mom bought a lawyer."  
"My mommy bought groceries."

"Why do you call her mommy? I means it's cute and all but still." Ed shrugged and scratched at the back of his head where a leaf had gotten stuck.  
"She never paid attention to me before I called her that. Then she did. Now she still does." May nodded, as the youngest and least bloodthirsty of her family she knew the feeling. Sure she was plenty ruthless, but she wasn't as loud or 'mature' as Lee or Marie.

"What should we do though? If neither of us are sued into oblivion?" Ed only shrugged, his mind was wading through the bogs currently, he would find some solution sooner rather than later. May sighed and moved so that her back was facing him and she leaned back into his lap. Her head looking up at his face, Ed freezes and looked straight ahead.

For some reason the only thing that he could think of was the crazy stuff that they had done on that night so many weeks ago. It had been-erotic to say the least. She sighed and looked up at the tall necked boy, it almost fused into his head and eliminated his chin, it made him seem some how much more fluid than other boys she had seen.

May wrestled herself closer to him and breathed in his scent of gravy, farm fowl and a relaxed air. Ed looked at her mess of blonde hair with a hundred snags and her buck teeth, she looked like a woodland creature. He liked woodland creatures.

* * *

Double D gazed up at Marie as she savagely kissed him hard on the forehead, using her tongue to swirl around on his skin and sucking at his neck leaving a hickey. She seemed to be distressed. He had noticed that that was the major reason that she went to him. She needed a release, understandable as she lived in such a distressing place in the world.

He looked at her and opened his mouth.  
"I-"  
"Just don't okay? Just please don't talk to me." She sucked a little as if to keep the hitch out of her voice, in order to keep the tears in her eyes. And the frustration out of her voice. Kissing was a better remedy than assaulting someone with a deadly weapon.

**Yep just felt like writing a little something, please remember to read and review, I own nothing not even this computer Danny A. Owns Ed Edd n Eddy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please remember to read and review as that is my life blood. Danny A. Owns Ed Edd N Eddy.**

May and her sisters eventually met back up once it had started to turn dark again. May had given Ed one single kiss on the cheek, for some reason she just didn't feel in the mood to completely lavish him with kisses the way that she normally did. Probably pregnancy weirdness. Marie had been the one who eventually collected her, they found Lee sleeping in the middle of the path. She spent the rest of the walk back gritting her teeth and ignoring them. Occasionally muttering under her breath about how cheap some guys were running off on a sleeping girl.

May would only half listen to what her sister was saying. She was much more busy daydreaming a little. The three of them got back to the trailer and tromped in, their mother had half a baloney and swiss sandwich and motioned to a couple of open packages indicating that that was dinner for the three girls. They didn't complain. May unexpectedly ate three, normally it would be a free for all with the first one to the table getting as much as possible and screwing the others over, this didn't happen that night. All of the woman seemed drained and subdued.

May full of cheap bologna and cheese burped and covered her mouth.  
"Scuse me." She muttered out.  
"Okay gals we need to talk." Their mother said in an authoritarian manner, she gazed at each of them slowly and painfully. She was fiddling with a cigarette, they could tell it was serious business because she had not lit up.  
"Me and Bub have come up with a little plan. The boy's parents will be getting a note in the mail in the next few days telling them their being sued." The three girls remained as impassive as marble. It would be a little interesting, besides Lee almost getting carted off to juvie once for biting off a kids ear they had never been in a courtroom, they had been sued plenty of times but they always found a way to avoid it. Mostly just ducking low and staying out of sight for a few weeks to a month.

This. Now this was going to be significantly different.

"I might just pull the three of you out of school, lord knows I don't need some more cash going to a place you never go to."  
"Maw it's a public school, it's free." May said quietly. She had dropped her hands to her stomach and was slowly patting it absentmindedly. She had noticed the odd habit on the walk back from the woods. She almost felt a glow; as cliched as it sounded she felt a miniature glow inside of her.

"Ergh, whatever, what I'm concerned of is the three of you being around too many folks, you're in a precarious situation girly. And I don't want it to get any worse."

"What does that even mean?" May lisped out. He tongue almost getting stuck between her two teeth.  
"It means that you are not to see anyone in that neighborhood, speak to them, have zero contact. Bub's thinks he can get us in and out with plenty oh cash if we play the cards right. All you really need to do is keep that thing to term and not let the boy who's missing a few watts near it."  
"His name is Ed. And he's not dumb." May responded, she wanted to say it louder but her mothers presence, her enormous black hole like grip was too powerful. It sucked up her words and dispersed them into nothingness.

"He was dumb enough to sleep with you, what does that say about him?" Marie responded snarkly. Lee and their mother glared at the blue haired girl before slapping her across the back of the head. Marie raised her hands over her head and gazed from one to the other in shock and anger.  
"OW! What the heck did I say!"  
"What didn't you say?" Lee responded.  
"Quite the both of you!" Their mother said and delivered another strong smack to her daughters heads. She turned her attention to her youngest who had slowly crept up the cruddy plastic seat and sat with her arms wrapped around her legs and her knees right by her chin. She was rocking a little, she didn't know why but she felt as if she would burst into tears if she tried to speak.

"It's going to be fine May. We'll handle this right, we can take care of you, the brat, that...that Ed." She spat out his name, it was so dumb, it reminded her too much of the other guys she had dated, such a dumb lowbrow name.  
"You guy's clean up, I need to go and rest my eyes." Their mother stood up, ruffled their hair and gave a brief peck to the top of their heads before heading up the stairs to her linen closet of a bedroom. They got the only decent one in the entire trailer.

The three sisters got to work, doing a few dishes, folding paper napkins and washing the floor so that it was just dirty enough to pass with a C- if a health inspector walked in. May, would stop at times and look out at the gathering darkness, she would have a late spring baby, or thereabouts, she didn't know, she was never particular into months or dates, a time was just a time to her and it was marching onwards.

Marie was also caught up in her own private world, she was reflecting on what her old man looked like. Young, cute if incest wasn't such a big deal, a little highbrow though. Not likely to give her the time of day. Hell she would probably be too intimidated to even talk to the guy, the air around him seemed to pulse like a cuttlefish. Marie wondered if she should write that down, make it into a song lyric or something. She didn't know, do something wight he entire situation. Maybe write a book and retire with a billion dollars, seduce her oven mitt that way.

She knew Edd was smart and that would probably mean he would be in a high circle of society one day, she figured that if she couldn't get there by her fists she might as well try exploiting her childhood somehow.  
Lee finished spit shining a glass and gazed around the half cleaned kitchen, a few roaches would have some easy pickings but it looked fins overall. She headed towards the stairs and bed and her sisters joined her.

* * *

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait." Eddy took a long inhale of air at that moment. "Wait. Say that to em one more time."  
"I'm going to be a daddy Eddy and I am more scared then a chicken in a spaceship with were hippos." Eddy rubbed his eyes, readjusted his hair, took a deep breath and prepared to scream at his simpleminded, dreamy, idiotic, lump headed friend.

"WHATTTTT! ED YOU COLOSSAL MORON! HOW CAN YOU BE SO INCREDIBLY STUPID ABOUT THIS! I JUST ERGHHHH!" Eddy dissolved into monosyllables and screeches. His parents were bailing out his older bro so it was just him and his two best friends eating pizza on the floor. Double D had scratched at his skin with cleaning alcohol and soap for a few hours and debated making mustard gas to get the new and improved waterproof lipstick off of his face. He was more concerned of the few streaks of mascara that had smudged from the girls face onto his.

"I just, can't believe you Ed. I mean, with a Kanker? Not even Nazz, but a freaking Kanker?" Ed looked bashfully at the ground, "I did not think Eddy."  
"Understatement of the freaking year award."  
"What am I going to do?" Ed moaned depressed, he slapped his palms to his eyes, he could feel a few bits of hair there, it smelt like her cheap shampoo that did little to mask her natural scent. He removed his hands, they still burned from where they had touched her.  
"I have zero ideas besides maybe running away or assuming Rolf's identity. Problem is you would get lost trying to leave the street and I don't think you actually know how to farm." Eddy said. He leaned back on his bed and gazed up at his retro ceiling color. Say what you want to Eddy disco was alive.

Ed flumped onto the shag carpet and closed his eyes. If he could just float off into eternity than he would be okay. Eddy could feel some thing burned into his skin and sides, something like a boa constrictor. And he gasped for some breath.  
'Hells the matter with me?' He thought 'Ed's the one about to be strangled.' And he debated for the third time that night since learning from Ed his little predicament whether or not to clean his good friend.

* * *

May looked at her two sleeping sisters. Well Marie was asleep and Lee was faking it, Marie was having a nightmare too by the way that she was tossing and turning. Probably about her dad, or her boyfriend, or both. Maybe they were killing each other. Or her.  
May got up, she didn't bother to turn on the light, she changed from her zip up footy pajamas to her regular clothing, already her PJ's were too tight and the zipper didn't go all the way up. She had to fumble with it in the dark. Her regular baggy clothing bought for men from the good will store fit her just fine.

She pulled on her coat, then quickly added Lee's and Marie's scarf. It was getting chilly.

Swiftly she opened the one window int he room and scaled the side of the trailer, it was at an angle so all she had to do was slide a little bit and be mindful that her shoes didn't clack against the gravel once she landed.  
A bitter wind blew at her long blonde hair as she departed. She trotted quickly out of the park, the weirdoes finally coming out and huffing at each other from the alleys formed by the trailers.  
She passed into the forest, it was filled with rustles and snaps as leaves died and the twigs were formed. The construction site that was never done looked like prehistoric animals had died and rotted away to nothing. The houses their half formed shells and offspring.

She finally got to the actual line of houses. No one was out, well not quite. The kid with the really big head and backscratcher was running around his lawn dressed like a fairy. A legitimate woodland elf, something out of a story book with large ears and a green leotard with fake leaves. She gave him plenty of room as she walked past.

She finally got to the proper house. She had broken into them plenty of times before. It was just a jump to the lowest hanging tree branch, a quick shimmy and she was up and at window level. She crawled along the branch for as far as possible. It creaked and bent in her weight. She reached out one hand and tapped at the glass. A tad unsurely, she had never entered that way before. Politely.

A minute passed and she tried again, shivering hard. Finally it was answered. With curlers in her hair and a shocked look on her face Nazz rushed and opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed to May.

**I own nothing, not even this computer. Please remember to read and review. Danny A owns Ed Edd n Eddy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Danny A. Owns Ed Edd n Eddy I own nothing, not even this computer, please read and review and give any advice as I want to get better. If the chapters are short or the characters are OOC then I apologize.**

"What are you doing here?" Nazz hissed out at May who quickly scooted along the branch and flung herself into the only other blonde's, in the neighborhood's room. May lay on the carpet for a few seconds, it felt clean, steam washed probably. She looked up at the other girl in her pajama's.

"I needed to talk with someone, someone that wasn't family."  
"Okay, yeah. Sure." Nazz responded, Nazz for the most part was a nice girl, she never liked to turn people away who were in trouble. And while she was not fond of the Kanker sisters she didn't hold as much ill will towards them as the others. Mostly their behavior was just gross, and unhygienic.

Nazz sat down in her chair by her makeup table and mirror. She motioned to her bed, May went and sat on it, her hands fiddling in her lap and her teeth chewing at her lips. She was nervous, this was probably the first time she had been in the kids houses without her sisters. They would break in every once in a while to get something good to eat or something that might get them some cash at the local cash for gold joint.

But the only house she had broken into on her own with any type of regularity was Ed's. And the last time she did that landed her in this mess. She brought her eyes up to Nazz and got a hard look on her face.  
"I really don't know why I came, I shouldn't have done this." Nazz sat in silence, she kept her face relatively blank, the one thing that she couldn't get rid of was her smile, it was almost constantly on her face and was her default expression. It was a thin one with her full lips pressed together. She waited for May to continue.

"I-I just. I wanted to vent, and well you were nice to me earlier so I just thought. Well it was a pretty stupid thought. I'm pretty stupid." Nazz shook her head.  
"What makes you think that?"  
"That's what Maw and the others call me. Don't pretend you never hear the boys in this place call us that, and worse." Nazz could' respond to that, they had always been pretty cruel to the girls. In their defense the three of them were constant tormentors.

"I'm gonna go. This was a mistake. Everything that I've been doing lately has been a mistake." May said standing up and walking to the window.  
"Even sleeping with Ed?" Nazz said, she repressed a shudder, the sheer idea of the two of them doing that was just...gross, disgusting, horrifying. Those were the first words to jump to the front of her mind. Because well seriously...Ed!

"That was probably my biggest mistake." May said by the window. Her fingers digging into the wood on the sill. She was trying to judge how far away the branch was and whether or not she would be able to make it with one good jump.

"Even your baby?"

May paused and took a deep breath, she was sitting on the window sill, half in and half out. She swung her leg back inside and walked over to Nazz's bed; she promptly fell flat on her face and groaned.  
" . ?" She screamed into the comforter. Nazz walked over and patted her back a little, she was trying not to touch the stains of unknown origin on the other girls shirt and pants.  
"It will be alright."  
"One of my Dad's is back in town." Nazz stopped.  
"Dad's?"  
"Maw was dumb enough to have the three of us at the same time. Same mom different Dads. Sure that the Ed's told you that." May said. She was crying a little, the tears were being soaked up by the comforter, and she hated how snot was starting to trickle out of the side of her left nostril.  
"No, actually. They never did." Nazz began to wonder just how much those three had been keeping repressed for all the years that she knew them. If they kept this secret then how much of the girls assault's did they keep under wraps? Nazz got just a pinch more respect for the three Eds. Not much but a little.

If they were decent enough not to rat out the Kanker sisters and bitch about them to the rest of the neighborhood kids than they were probably stronger than they gave them credit for.

"They didn't?" May sniffed from the side of her face. Nazz shook her own and May sat up slowly, wiping her nose on her forearm. Nazz fished a tissue out of the box on her nightstand.  
"So, your Dad?"  
"Technically he's Marie's. He seems like a real douche." May said with a straight face. Nazz chuckled a little, May looked at her quizzically and just a little pissed off.  
"Sorry. Sorry. I shouldn't laugh it's just the face you had on! So what's he doing here?"  
"He's gonna sue Ed's family." May whispered balling the tissue up in her hand and beginning to tear at the leftover pieces.  
"Oh. Whoa. Shit." Nazz said gently. "That is. Wow. Intense."  
"Yeah. And I want to see him, but he probably hates me and-"  
"Wow. Dude." Nazz put a finger up to May's lips to shut her up. She had been expecting the usual assault that someone used whenever they touched her. This was just weird.

"I know for a fact Ed doesn't hate you. I don't think it's in his body to hate. He's just scared is all. Probably too scared to talk to you." May looked at the carpet again. She wanted to disappear in it's gorgeous pattern. Nazz scratched the back of her head.  
"I have an idea, maybe...would you be able to meet up here again tomorrow night?" May shrugged, her sisters were heavy sleepers, it wouldn't be the first time she escaped their notice.

"Well if you can do so. I'll try to make a little surprise for you on this end okay." May nodded in agreement, she didn't know what the blonde was thinking but she might as well go along with it and get what was growing in her belly off of her mind. She glanced at the clock before hurrying for the window.  
"Hey blondie? I mean uh Nazz? Thanks." May managed to whisper out. Nazz smiled in return. She didn't even know that the Kanker sister's knew how to use the word 'Thanks' just 'Give me that!' or something to that degree.

"It's cool dude. I'm happy to help." Nazz responded. The gears in her head were turning, she had a plan. It was probably some sort of crime but the two needed to talk sooner rather than later. Especially if the creep she was describing was hanging around. Nazz liked helping, to an extent of course...but she felt this might be a good thing to put her efforts into.

She watched as May lunged and grasped the tree branch, quickly swinging arm over arm and reaching the trunk, scooting down it's rough surface and getting to the ground. Nazz worried about whether or not a pregnant girl should be doing that sort of exercise, but the Kanker sister's seemed like hardy folk so she should be fine.

Nazz went back to bed and tried to get the thoughts running through her head to quite down. May trotted back towards the trailer park trying to think of a way to get back into her room.

**I know it's been a while, please read and review. IF anyone is even still reading this.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Danny A owns Ed Edd n Eddy I own nothing not even this computer. Man I miss the 90's cartoons. Too bad none of them have ever attempted sequels, the good ones at least. Please remember to read and review.**

Edd and Eddy were standing outside of Ed's house. He had been getting ready for close to an hour and they were getting pretty tired of waiting. Well Eddy was frustrated, Edd was just vaguely apathetic. The three had not talked all that much since the night before, so they were wondering if he had come to any conclusion with what was to be done.

"Am I really the only one disgusted that Ed of all people got laid before either of us?" Eddy said drumming his fingers angrily on his arm. It was getting colder every day and he had to wear a sweater. Of course by the end of the day it would be redundant to wear it in the warm sunlight.  
"Well I am...perturbed by Ed's sudden delve into more risqué activities I think that it is good for him."

"Better than him jerking the old merkin' huh?"  
"Eddy that is disturbing, not the least to say disgusting."  
"Yeah I don't need those thoughts in my mind either." Eddy said spitting onto the sidewalk a bad taste in his mouth.  
"Also remembered what we promised him."  
"Yeah yeah no telling. What do I look like to you some sort of gossip."  
"Yes." Double D said with a straight face and a stern stance. Eddy grumbled and rubbed his chest. It still felt weird from where Lee had grabbed him yesterday. It was odd, unpleasant, as if he had emptied an entire bottle of icy hot on himself again.

* * *

Ed finished crunching on his toast. His parents were not up yet and he was hopping to sneak out of the house before they actually got up. Sarah was also eating some toast that he had made for her once she woke up. She had accepted, checked it over for any traps that she would normally place on it; remembered that Ed wasn't smart enough to do something like that and commenced to munching.

"So..." Sarah began as Ed stood up with their plates. "Mom and Dad tell you their plan yet?" Ed shook his head and plopped the plates on the stove to be used again.

Sarah gritted her teeth, they should have been put into the sink and washed then dried, but she repressed it. Probably giving herself a hernia in the process.  
"What's your plan in all of this?" Sarah asked.

"I have only one plan and that is to not miss any of Rolf's hatchlings." Ed responded absentmindedly.  
"I mean Jeez Ed! You're gonna be a Dad! Do you know what that makes me!"

Ed thought and scratched the back of his head. If he was gonna be a Dad, and May a mommy, and his parents grandparents...no wait that wasn't right they weren't old yet. Then again he was a little young to be a dad so...what was the question again? Something about Sarah, what is Sarah?

Sarah growing impatient shouted at him.

"An AUNT! FISH FACE! A FREAKING AUNT!" She began to pant heavily, all the moments that she had with aunts had been unpleasant and cheek pulled and told how adorable she looked. Not her favorite time of the year.

Ed snapped his fingers realizing that was what he had been envisioning. Sarah sighed in defeat, he was clearly not getting the point of her anger.  
"Whatever, just remember that Mom and Dad ain't gonna be raising no kids, and you and May are idiots so you're out." Ed's face darkened and thunderclouds passed over his wrinkled brow.

Sarah could hear him vaguely rumbling. She turned to look at her older brother and shrunk back. He looked more pissed off than whenever he got a pebble in his shoe.  
"Do not call her an idiot." Ed said the words slowly and carefully as if he was using all of his willpower to keep the words to the point without devolving into some sort of tangent about him, or his sister or the blonde trailer trash. Sarah nodded once and his face seemed to calm down. He reached across the table to where her backpack sat slumped slightly to one side. He placed it delicately into her arms and moved around her. He never brought his books home, he never saw the need for it.

Some folks were good at physics, some at cooking, him it was not studying.

The redheaded siblings left the house and made their way to the sidewalk. Sarah quickly broke away from the group and headed to Jimmies house, he had a limp from some disease or another so she was helping him around. The three friends walked in silence for a little while before Eddy broke it.

"Why doesn't she just get it vacuumed out of her?"  
"EDDY!" Double D shouted aghast. Yes he was prochoice but still the tone of voice! and the situation!  
"What! I'm just being realistic!"  
"I don't think I want her to." Ed said, he looked at his friends like a kicked dog. "I don't want the baby to die."  
"Ed..." Double D placed a comforting arm around his friends smelly shoulders, a peculiar odor of sweat, gravy, chicken guano, hay, and moldy bedsheets. "It is currently nothing more than a collection of cells, it has no thought or reason, or emotion. I do not like Eddy phrased the question...but it is no different then well harvesting a shrimp."

"I'm allergic to shellfish Double D!"  
"You've eaten it all the time." Eddy said annoyed.

"Yo dudes!" Coming up to the Cul-de-sacers were the other three man gang. Rolf was striding with his books in a belt across his back, dressed in the school going garb of his native people. Kevin and Nazz were holding hands as they ran to catch up.  
"Dorks." Kevin said dissmissivly to them.

"Kev." Eddy responded. Edd exchanged pleasantries with the group. They were much closer these days, but with Nazz finally settling on Kevin as a boyfriend they had all gone into some sort of split. Nazz squirmed her hand out of Kevin's grip and managed to get over to Ed. This was noticed by Kevin but he could not remark on it as Eddy was pestering him about something or other.

"Psst. Yo Dude." Nazz hissed into Ed's ear. He looked down at her surprised that she was talking to him. He knew that she knew about his little predicament but still...he expected her to be more like his parents, taking a hands off approach to his upbringing.  
"I need to see you tonight at like midnight or there a bouts. Kay? Don't tell the other two." Ed merely shrugged in agreement. He allowed the information to slowly sink into the bog of his mind.

She moved back over to her boyfriends side who tried to catch her eye but she merely kept looking straight ahead, Kevin looked at her and then at the tallest Ed. His mind began to grind into action, something was up...something but...what...could it...

Kevin kept thinking about it and only gave grunts in response to Eddy whenever he ventured a topic of conversation.

"It was most odd Rolf." Edd said to the lanky foreigner. "But well, my friend...he said that the girl that he was with...and well she kissed him and cried...and well...I; that is to mean he...he didn't understand why and that bothered him...do you have any advice?" Edd questioned probably the most mature person in their age group besides himself.

Rolf was not paying attention but instead was focusing on how best to dispose of the carcass of a festering horse. It would take skill but he could manage to get it out of his yard and into one of his neighbors in the dead of night. Maybe into Johnny's, no one would question it.

The group of six moved down the street, everyone caught up in their own little musings and imaginings. There was very little talking.

Standing by a tree right inside the forest that ran along the edfe of the neighborhood were three girls, one with blue hair that was hiding in the branches, another with Red hair with her arms crossed and her nails cliskign together. She wished she had a lighter or something to flick on and off.

May leaned against the tree, she was sitting on the ground and the frost deep in the earth was eating through her pants.

"And she said she wanted to talk to ya tonight?" Lee broke the silence.

"Yes." May lisped out. Her hands were around a cheap cup of coffee that they were sharing. She had had the most of the three of them. It seemed that the kid liked the flavor.

"Should we risk it?" Marie said hanging out of the tree by her legs. Her wallet fell out of her pocket and she snatched it out of the air before it beaned her little sister on the head.  
"It's an olive branch." May responded.  
"You forget Marie slept through all of history."  
"Trumps sleeping through all of math!" Marie shot back. Lee raised a fist to punch her right in the face Marie bared her teeth to bite at the knuckles.

"It's a chance to get closer to the other's. And well..." May looked pointedly at the retreating figure of Ed. He seemed to sense something like an echo in a cave and froze. He looked around and seemed to be searching. Marie popped back into the tree and Lee went behind it. May sat calmly and stared. Ed eventually shrugged and moved on.

"Get closer to the boys." Marie finished for her. May nodded and took another slurp.

Ed wondered why he felt as if someone was thinking about him right out of the blue like that. It gave him the willies.

**Please remember to read and review, I thrive on them. I also own nothing not even this computer. I also like this story but school is obnoxious and I do not have as much time as I would like to work on these things.**


End file.
